


『仗露/R18』高中生的奇妙恋爱

by Mayzi



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayzi/pseuds/Mayzi
Summary: 是两个高中生的恋爱
Relationships: 东方仗助/岸边露伴
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	『仗露/R18』高中生的奇妙恋爱

是高中生的设定  
预警：跳蛋，公共场合的play  
是之前画的图的脑洞。  
——  
“该死的……东方仗助……”岸边露伴少见在最喜欢的美术课上坐在了最后一排，嘴里不断地咬牙切齿的小声道，那手握画笔的力度让边上的看着他人都浑身一颤，觉得他仿佛是要谋杀画像上的人——但是事实上，这其实没错。

因为这节课的人体模特——就是全班身材最好的东方仗助，此时后者正坐在老师指定的位子上 ，插着兜摆着造型——那里是整个教室采光最棒的地方，不知为何面上带上了些笑意，让坐在第一排的女生们忍不住面红心跳。

然而，他的视线穿过了整个教室，最后聚焦到那个最不起眼的小角落里的最起眼的人身上。

“东方仗助……”后者正气急败坏地完成着自己的画作，身下不安分的震动让他的双手都有些发软——全都拜东方仗助所赐，在后穴的跳蛋滑到敏感点的那一瞬间他忍不住吸了口气，然，他画纸上已经被画的有些惨不忍睹的图像的脸上又被多加了颤抖的一笔。

岸边露伴有点生气，虽然他平常的确喜欢和东方仗助玩一些开放的——但这不代表这么开放，比如现在，在后穴里塞着跳蛋让他来上学实在是有些过分了。

“露伴，就试试嘛……”早上在寝室的东方仗助特别乖巧，整个人都散发着非常乖顺又听话的气息，可怜兮兮的语气仿佛在渴求——如果忽视他手中拿着的一颗上面有着细微的凸起和纹路的粉红色跳蛋的话。

“我才不要。”岸边露伴在看到他手里拿着的东西时就知道这家伙肯定又有什么想法了，他些红了脸，不自觉地往后退了一步，扭过头拒绝道，但下一秒就被这个大金毛一把黏了上来。

“露伴……露伴最好了……”东方仗助知道岸边露伴最受不了他什么，便一边将他搂在怀里一边舔弄着他的耳朵，还软着声音在他耳边轻轻吹着枕边风，最后露伴被他这举动磨的腿软，便答应了他。

然后事情就变成了这个样子。

岸边露伴从回忆中脱离了出来，抬起头看向那个该死的家伙，细微而又不可忽视的快感从鼠蹊缓慢的沿着他腰线往上蔓延至全身，虽然东方仗助酌情没有打开后穴里的那东西，但在这种场面下微微的滑动也已经能够给予他足够的刺激。

他现在总算知道那家伙为什么一定要给他挑选这样带有纹路和凸起的东西了……因为这样，只要他他随意一动，那密集的小刺就能划过他的肠壁引起一阵让人战栗的快感。

抬头看向他的怨念视线被后者一个在露伴看来就跟一只憨憨的大狗狗一般的笑容给化解掉了，还引来了一片女生的尖叫声。

“啊……”跳蛋的材质非常光滑，在他转过头偏离东方仗助视线的那一刹那便往下划了一些，肠壁被划过的感觉实在是有些刺激过头了，这一下吓得本来就紧张的不得了生怕别人发现的岸边露伴夹紧了自己屁股忍不住发出一声小声喘息。

身边的人都没有发现，太好了。

东方仗助坐在座椅上一动不动，眼神却紧紧地看着坐在角落处的恋人——他红着耳朵咬着唇的样子实在是有些让人心中发热，东方仗助一边全力压抑着自己的欲望一边用更加露骨的视线看向岸边露伴，半响之后轻轻一笑，插在兜中的手臂动了动。

“呜嗯……”岸边露伴在感觉到那震动传来的时候几乎是一瞬间便又愤怒紧张地咬住了自己的手指，但还是忍不住发出了一声轻轻的呜咽……那颗跳蛋震动而带来的快感超乎了他的想象，强烈的舒爽和在多人身边的羞耻将他的脑子弄的一片浆糊。

东方仗助他居然敢在这么多人面前……该死！

前面一个女生的突然回过头结结实实地把岸边露伴吓了一跳，不由得坐直身子然后紧紧抓住自己的画笔，但好在那个女孩子只是回头找她的朋友借了一只炭笔……

然而，当岸边露伴刚刚松下了气的时候，他猛然感觉到了一阵强烈的酸意从他的腰眼发出——跳蛋在那一下彻底落在了前列腺的位置，岸边露伴无声喘息着靠在了画板上，努力收缩后穴，可却非但没有让那东西离开那地方，反而助纣为虐，一颗小小的凸起用力地，在他内心不断地祈求下，要命地戳进了前列腺。

啊……完蛋了……

眼前突然发黑，前端猛地在被束缚的内裤中发泄了出来——几乎是在他双眼翻白的时候，东方仗助不知什么时候来到了他的面前，与此同时，下课铃打响了。

教室里的人立刻发出一阵欢呼，掩盖住了后方传来的小小骚动，东方仗助在他喊出声之前赶了过来，小小的画板为他们保留了一片隐秘的空间。

岸边露伴抽搐着迎来了高潮，他红着眼眶靠在东方仗助的脖颈上，眼角潮红一片和眼底的害怕和慌乱让赶过来的大男孩瞬间就心疼了。

跳蛋被立刻关掉，东方仗助搂着岸边露伴，温暖的大手安抚性地抚摸着他的后背，如同给正在生气的猫猫顺毛一样，岸边露伴扭过头，啜泣着想要避开东方仗助，却被温柔而强硬地抱着腰按在怀里无法动弹。

“混蛋……呜……”岸边露伴眼角的泪水连成一条汇聚的线，划过满是潮红的脸庞后全数落在了东方仗助的肩膀上。

“露伴……我错了……”东方仗助看着恋人哭红的眼角也知道自己这次玩过了，看着偏过头不愿意看着他的岸边露伴，抱着他轻轻安慰。

“你怎么能在这么多人面，面前……”岸边露伴小声控诉着东方仗助的恶劣行径，戳在他肩膀的手指和软绵绵的声调让东方仗助感觉自己被萌化了，“你要我以后怎么面对……呜……美术教室嘛……”

“好啦，我知道错了……我们请个假吧。”东方仗助深吸了口气，忍着鼻血将腿软的岸边露伴扶了起来，背在了自己背上。

“怎么请。”岸边露伴靠在东方仗助的肩膀上，软绵绵地问道，被后者颠了颠屁股的动作搞的脸色发红。

“看我的。”东方仗助勾起嘴角。

“对不起啊保安先生，我的朋友急性肠胃炎发作要马上去医院，拜托开一下门！”东方仗助站在门口焦急地喊道，保安狐疑地看了看他身上的那个男孩——一个很清瘦的男孩子，脸紧紧地埋在高壮的男生肩膀上，浑身难受的通红，不时发出了小声的难受声音，露出来的双手和双腿还微微发颤，浑身散发出孱弱的气场。

“赶紧去吧同学！身体要紧！”保安并没有怀疑，同学的身体肯定更加要紧，他快速打开了门，目送着这个高大的男孩焦急地跑出校门，“撑住啊！”

然而，刚刚跑出学校的拐弯口之后，东方仗助立刻拐了个弯，冲向了和医院正在反方向的——旅馆。

“混蛋，你给我…把跳蛋关了！”岸边露伴满脸通红地从东方仗助身上抬起头，想着刚才那一幕心中羞愤，后者却微微一笑然后跑的更快了，后穴跳蛋一上一下的滑动让岸边露伴忍不住将他的衣服拽的皱巴巴的。

“等到了旅馆，你爱怎么扒怎么扒，现在可不要这么心急啊露伴！”

“给我闭嘴！还有，你带…唔啊……带了身份证吗就去旅馆！”

“和你一起出门我哪一天没带过？！”

“色鬼！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的请不要吝啬地留下你的小心心呀


End file.
